


Not You

by 4ry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, It's kinda like a wolf children sort of deal, Kinda, M/M, Monster Hunter Hanzo, hanzos a fucking furry, oni!genji, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ry/pseuds/4ry
Summary: Hanzo Shimada finds that monster hunting is a good income in this day and age. With Jesse McCree and his trusty bow at his side, there's little that could go wrong. However, fate works in funny ways.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Dragon Hanzo fic I wrote? Yeah, I'm gonna have a lot more shippy stuff with this fic, don't worry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be a lot longer chapters, it's just Christmas Eve and I need to work on stuff uu

The world was silent, nothing could be heard but the crunching of snow under Hanzo’s feet. Despite being in Tokyo, it wasn't as busy as he had thought it might be this late at night. A few cars would fly by, or a drunk person would stumble along, but other than that, it was dead quiet. 

It was a late snow, early March, which Hanzo was not too thrilled about. He enjoyed warmer weather, where he didn't have to wear a lot of layers to keep the chill off him. 

His destination was Nippori, an older neighborhood in Tokyo. He didn’t live there, no, but he had someone he wanted to meet again. He had even bought them gifts. Hanzo had a small plastic bag with some flowers, candles, and can of beer. It was never a good idea to come unprepared. 

 

The train ride wasn’t too long, only three stops before reaching Nippori. It was quiet once again after Hanzo stepped off the train. Out to the dark street he went, bag in hand. Only the street lights and foot prints of people long gone to keep him company. 

 

Tall grave stones surrounded him in a silent, eternal sleep, cold and unforgiving. Hanzo wasn’t looking for a tall grave stone, however, this was only for one person, not a family. He knew where it was, he had been here time and time again. At the edge of the cemetery, a low grave greeted him coldly. The name ‘Shimada Genji’ was carved into the solid stone. 

Hanzo stood for a moment, breathing in the stinging cold air. He clutched the plastic bag tight in his fist. The dark man eventually let out a sigh and let himself relax a bit. He knelt down, carefully taking the contents of the bag out and setting them on the gravestone. 

He sat there, watching the snow fall onto the gifts he had brought. The small, intricate designed flakes would envelop the gifts before long. Hanzo wasn’t going to be there long enough to see that happen. 

Snapping back to reality, Hanzo clapped his hands together for a few moments before standing up. He sighed, a cloud of air leaving his lips. 

“Happy Birthday, little brother.” Hanzo turned on his heel and looked no where else but the exit. He felt like the tombstones were watching him, like they knew what had happened. They might as well have. 


	2. First Encounter

“Thought for a little bit that you weren’t going to show up.” Jesse McCree smiled at Hanzo just barely walking into the restaurant from the cold outside. It was the Americans idea to go out for dinner tonight. He always liked to eat out, but they had plenty of food back at the apartment. He couldn’t say no when Jesse would sweet talk him. Hanzo hated that Jesse knew how he worked. 

He shoved his gloves in his coat pockets before removing it. After draping his coat over the back of his chair, Hanzo sat and scooted his chair forward. Jesse had already ordered them a Coke and a cup of green tea. 

Hanzo took the cup before responding to McCree. The warm tea took the numbness out of his hands and the taste calmed his nerves a bit. He set the cup down and breathed out a sigh.

“I’m sorry, I had business to attend to.”

“Come on sugar, I know it’s Genji’s birthday.” He tapped on the menu in front of Hanzo. “I’m sure some food will do you some good, my treat.” He smiled.

Hanzo had learned that ‘my treat’ means that you don’t have to pay for anything at that moment. Jesse always said that, however. He said it was because he wanted to be a gentleman, but Hanzo just thought that you can’t be a gentleman without money. He didn’t think about it any longer, though, and continued drinking his tea.

A young lady, Hanzo assumed American, approached their table with a big grin. “Have ya’ll decided what you’d like?” She was American, the Japanese didn’t sound natural on her tongue.

Jesse lifted his hand. “Five more minutes, Rachelle.” 

She smiled and nodded, heading to attend to others. 

Hanzo set his tea down. “How did you know her name.” He picked up the menu. 

“Read her name tag.” 

He gave a hum of acknowledgment, skimming over the selection. Hanzo never really liked American food, either too sweet or too big, but Jesse would be so happy if he said yes. He thought that Jesse missed being back home in America. Japan is very different than what McCree grew up with. 

He decided on just grilled chicken and vegetables. He set the menu down and watch Jesse play around with the ice in his drink. “What are you getting.” Hanzo asked out of courtesy. 

McCree looked up and smiled a bit. “Steak, of course.”

“I should have guessed.” He set his menu on top of Jesse’s.

Rachelle came back a minute or two later.

“Have we decided now?” She already had her pen and paper ready.

“Yeah, I want the twelve ounce steak.” Jesse was already handing her the menu’s. 

She took them. “How’d you want that cooked?”

“I like mine bleeding.” Him and Rachelle smiled at each other, must’ve been an American joke. 

“Alright, extra rare steak.” She turned to Hanzo. “And for you?”

“Chicken and vegetables.” He said flatly.

“Alright… Okay! I’ll have the cooks put that in for you.” She smiled at Jesse before walking away. 

Hanzo looked out the window at the light snow fall outside. A few street lights could illuminate his view of the road. An alley was directly in front of the window, and Hanzo could just make out a figure standing there, like it was watching the window. 

He felt something touch his hand, and he had half a mind to yank it away, but he knew it was Jesse. He looked at their hands for a moment then back to the alley. The figure was gone. Hanzo knitted his brow, it was probably just a homeless person, nothing to worry about.

“Did you see something out there?” Jesse looked out the same window. 

Hanzo waved his free hand and faced Jesse again. “It was nothing, my eyes were fooling me.” 

Jesse rubbed his thumb against the top of the other’s hand. “I think all of this is making you a little jumpy.”

“Of course it’s making me ‘jumpy’.” Hanzo scratched the back of his head and continued to look out that window. 

“It’s just another demon, we can handle it.” 

“Have you not heard the stories? Lacerations all over the bodies of the victims, arms and legs severed, dubbed The Shinigami. This is not something to take lightly.” He snapped. 

Jesse put his hand up in a mock surrender. “I know, I know, but worrying about this is not going to do you any good.” He looked around before leaning forward. “How about when we get home, I rub you down and break out the chocolate, sound good?” He cocked a brow and smiled. 

“You can’t eat chocolate.” Hanzo said.

“I can’t, but you can. I can chew on the strawberries.” He smiled showing his teeth.

Hanzo sat back in his chair after a minuet with a sigh through his nose. “I would not mind that.” 

Jesse’s eyes lit up. “Great! Tonight, we relax, and tomorrow, we can get leads about that… Shinigami was it?”

Hanzo nodded. “Agreed.”

 

As Hanzo had guessed, the proportions were way too big for his stomach. It looked like a whole chicken had been grilled and flung onto his plate. He ate what he could, then gave the rest to Jesse when he said he was still hungry. This man had a pit for a stomach, Hanzo often thought. Jesse said that’s how he grew up, eating all of what was ever on his plate.

McCree paid the bill and the two walked out into the cold night. The snow was still gently falling, but not enough where it would stick to the ground. Hanzo and McCree held their hands together as they walked to the train station. Jesse was always so warm and Hanzo usually liked to stay close to him on cold nights like these. 

Hanzo turned around to look behind him, out of habit. Another dark figure was there, five yards away. Before Hanzo could process what was behind him, he turned back around, then snapped his head back. The two stopped walking. The figure was gone.

“What is it?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo stood for a long while, staring at the spot where the silhouette had stood. He shook his head and turned forward. “Nothing, I am just… Paranoid.” 

McCree rubbed his back. “It’s alright, darlin’, I get it.”

As they continued to walk, Hanzo thought about what he had saw for a split second. The only thing he could recall was a long scarf flowing to the side of it. He might want to get more salt before they get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure am learning a lot about Japanese folklore thanks to this fic


	3. Thank You

Jesse had decided to turn on some of his music before he got down to rubbing Hanzo down. This was some of the music that he didn’t mind listening to, Hanzo didn’t particularly like American music since he thought it was too fast and loud, but this was some slow guitar music that Jesse had brought back from America. 

Hanzo laid on the tatami mat in his pajamas, waiting for Jesse to get over there. He could hear him moving around the apartment, and after some time, sat behind Hanzo. He looked up and he could feel the smile on his lips when he saw that McCree was only wearing his sweat pants. He shook his head but sat up, back to Jesse.

“Nothing too extravagant tonight, we have to work hard tomorrow.” Hanzo said, letting his head fall forward a small bit.

Jesse wrapped his arms around Hazno’s waist and kissed the back of his neck. “Okay babe, whatever you say.” 

The rest of that time was spent just enjoying the others company and Jesse getting the knots out of Hanzo’s back. They really did like each other, Jesse knew that Hanzo was a generous person deep down and Hanzo liked the way Jesse could make him smile, among other things. 

A thumping sound could be heard after a while. Hanzo tried to ignore it but several minutes of it was enough. He looked around Jesse and could see his tail thumping against the floor like he had just gotten a treat. 

Hanzo looked up the Jesse who had a nervous smile on his lips. “Sorry babe, I can’t help myself sometimes.” 

He smiled and laid against the others chest. Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s arms, wrapping them around himself. “Just hold onto me for now.” 

“Can do sugar.” Jesse closed his eyes with a smile.

 

Late that night, when the two had fallen asleep together, the world had fallen into a dull silence again. Only the occasional car could be heard outside their apartment. 

Something moved on the balcony to their home, big, dark. The clouded sky hid the appearance of the figure almost too well, only the silhouette of a person wearing a scarf was seen. The figure fidgeted with the lock to the sliding door, getting it open within a matter of moments. It stepped inside, closing the door behind them. 

It stood staring at the sleeping couple on the floor, both of them pressed together, arms around the other. A while later, it walked around them, walking into the kitchen area. It only set something down on the counter, then back to the couple. The silhouette stood watching them again, but mostly Jesse now. He had his tail and muzzle visible. There was a sharp exhale from the figure, almost like a laugh before leaving the way it came.

It turned around, the stereo was still playing the CD on repeat. The figure pressed the power button with a soft click, not to waste energy. Jesse McCree shifted with Hanzo in his arms. The figure had its hand on a knife faster than you could blink. McCree stretched out his clawed hands before pulling Hanzo in and nuzzling the back of his neck. 

The intruder took a step towards the unlocked door. Jesse’s ear twitched and he lazily rolled on his shoulder to look behind him. He narrowed his eyes.

“What are you doin’?” His voice was slurred with sleep.

The figure was silent for a moment. “... Nothing.” It said flatly, standing as still as a statue.

Jesse rolled back over. “Okay…” 

 

The morning rolled into the sky. Hanzo was awake long before Jesse would’ve like to be, what a lazy mutt. He grabbed onto Jesse’s hands, pressing on the faint paw pads in his palm. He felt McCree nuzzle against his shoulder, yawning in his ear. 

He pulled Hanzo in close, his canine features fading. “Mmm… Good morning sugar pie…”

Hanzo let out a huff of a laugh. “Good morning, inu.” He rolled over and kissed McCree’s nose. “Get up, we have work.” He pat his chest then rolled out of his arms. 

Jesse groaned and stretched out on the tatami mat, not wanting to get up. Hanzo pulled his hair back then went into their small kitchen and started some coffee. Something caught his eye, however.

“Did you drink last night?” Hanzo said over his shoulder.

“Mm… Don’t think so, no.”

Hanzo picked up the blue and white beer can that sat on the counter. A small piece of paper was sticking out of the hole on the top. Taking it out, it read:

 

‘Thank You 

-Genji’

 

Hanzo stood staring at the paper for longer than he could tell you. His hands were shaking, his knees felt weak, this had to be a sick prank. He had seen Genji die, he had seen him breath his last breath. 

A while later, Hanzo clutched the paper in his fist and brought it to his lips. He wished on all the stars in the sky that what had happened had not. He didn’t want his brother to suffer anymore. He couldn’t live with himself if that had happened. 

A broad hand rested on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Are you okay, Hanzo?” McCree had his brows knitted in concern.

He didn’t look to his lover, only staring forward, he shook his head slowly. His knees hit the floor with his fist still to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAN SERVICE  
> also the   
> "What're you doing?"  
> "Nothing."   
> Is a reference to this creepy video: https://youtu.be/VJmrajqwVXk?t=408


	4. Kill Me

The small bell on the door chimed as the two men walked into the clinic. A blonde haired woman looked up from her work, setting her pen down when she realized who they were.

Hanzo placed his elbows on the counter. “We need your help.”

The woman folded her hands. “What is it this time.” 

Hanzo looked over his shoulder then leaned forward a bit. “We will talk in privet.” 

She just nodded before standing, another clinic worker taking her spot. The three walked into a locked dark room. The lights flickered on once the door was shut behind them, and shelves and shelves of jars of awful things. A short table sat in the middle of the room with red markings written on it. The woman sat at the table and motioned for the two men to sit. Hanzo did, while McCree stood staring at the jars. 

She folded her hands again. “How can I be of assistance?” She smiled slightly. 

Hanzo rested his elbows on the table. “You have heard of the Shinigami, correct?” 

She nodded. “Of course.” She narrowed her eyes. “You're thinking about hunting it?”

“Yes, we are.” He looked back to Jesse, who was inspecting a jar with tiny moving things in it. Hanzo turned back. “What do you recommend we get?”

She leaned back. “Well,” she put a finger to her lips as if thinking “sage, holy water, maybe a fa-”

A loud crash stopped her sentence. Hanzo spun around to see a broken jar and a shaken wolf in the opposite corner.

“Jesse McCree!” She scolded.

“Ey! It jumped out at me!” He growled. 

She sighed and scratched her head. “It's fine, it's fine, it's dead now anyway.”

“McCree--” Hanzo hissed, pointing to the spot next to him. Jesse slunk over with his ears down and tail between his legs. He set his head down in Hanzo’s lap, who started scratching behind his ear out of habit. 

“I'm sorry about that,” Hanzo said. “I will pay for that.”

 

_ Hanzo was checking out a hit in America that he had heard about, around a year ago. A half man, half wolf creature that kept stealing from gas stations and liquor stores. He didn’t think it’d be that big of a hunt, but the extra money was nice.  _

_ He was eventually lead to behind a bar, where a few of the patrons had seen a man with canine features come in and swiped a couple bottles of liquor. The bartender lead Hanzo out back, then telling him to be careful before leaving. _

_ It was a dark alley, this late at night, anyway. No street lights were on, and the only light to be found was out the windows of the still open bars and shops. Scratch marks showed the way to some loud snoring next to a dumpster.  _

_ Hanzo drew out an arrow and cocked it. In the dim light he could make out something laying down on the ground with what looked like bottles around it. Hanzo stood in front of the beast, arrow drawn back and ready to kill this thing whenever he liked.  _

_ Whenever he liked.  _

_ Whenever.  _

_ When…  _

_ He never took the shot. The beast was sleeping soundly, paws stretched out and tongue lolling out of it’s mouth. This was a rookie mistake, not killing the creature when you have the chance, but Hanzo couldn’t bring himself to kill this dog. He had only had to kill mindless things that would’ve killed him if he didn’t do anything, but this was different. _

_ He grit his teeth. “No!”  _

_ The creature stirred, stretching out it’s paws. It lifted it’s head and looked up at Hanzo. It wasn’t afraid, it wasn’t angry, it was apathetic.  _

_ It lowered its head back down. “If you’re gonna shoot me, do it while I can’t stand.” _

_ Hanzo was not expecting for the beast to speak. The accent in it’s mouth made Hanzo take a minute to understand it’s English.  _

_ He pulled his arrow back further. “Why are you not fighting?” _

_ “I’ve lost whatever will to live I had already. The people I care about are gone, six feet under.” _

_ Hanzo stiffened. He thought for a good long moment. Nothing came to mind as to what he could say to this dog lying drunk in front of him. Several silent moments passed before Hanzo withdrew his arrow, laying his bow on the ground. The dog’s ear flickered, and it raised it’s head again.  _

_ “What the fuck are you doing?” It sounded almost angry. _

_ Hanzo knelt down next to it. “I know how you feel.” _

_ It huffed and let its head hit the concrete. “Sure you do. What? You knocked up a pretty lady and ghost or some shit ripped her and your kid apart? I don’t need your damn pity, now either kill me or piss off.” It growled.  _

_ Hanzo didn’t move, nor was he intimidated by the wolf in front of him. He knew what pain looked like, not wanting help and wanting to cease to exist. The only thing he could see when he stared at the beast was agony.  _

_ For lack of better judgement, Hanzo raised his hand. The wolf saw him but did nothing. Hanzo carefully lowered his hand onto the dog’s shoulder. He felt it tense the slightest bit under his touch, features looking uninterested, however.  _

_ He just barely rubbed the tips of his fingers against it’s skin. “... Let me buy you dinner.” _

_ It shot it’s head up. “Dinner? Why the fuck wou--”  _

_ “I have been in your position before, and I would have liked someone to care for me then.” _

_ It stared at him with wide eyes, not saying anything for a long moment. “Y… You care about me? We just met and you came here to kill me.” _

_ “Yes, but I have a soft spot for dogs.” Hanzo smiled the slightest bit, scratching behind the dog’s ear, and in turn, getting its foot to thump against the ground. The wolf closed it’s eyes and looked like it was almost smiling.  _

_ Hanzo laughed and pat its fur. “Come on, I know you can change into a human.” _

_ The wolf shifted and shrugged Hanzo’s hand off it. “Alright, alright, gimme a second.” The hair receded, and the mouth and nose became flatter. A second or two later, a half dressed man was lying before Hanzo. His first thought was that the creature on the ground needed a shave, but his second thought was that he was very handsome and well built. Hanzo soon had the urge to have those strong arms around him, but he quickly shoved that thought out of his mind.  _

_ Hanzo stood up, offering his hand. “Let us go get to know each other.” _

_ The man on the ground smiled and took Hanzo’s hand. He was warm despite just being asleep in an alley five minutes ago. “I couldn’t imagine getting to know anyone else more beautiful.”  _

_ Hanzo’s eyes widened the slightest bit, but acted like he didn’t notice. “Then, shall we go?” _

_ The man nodded. “Of course.” _

 

Hanzo was being shaken awake. “--oney, the next stop is ours.”

He took in a sharp breath and stiffened his shoulders, rubbing his eye. Hanzo had fallen asleep on the train back home. Jesse had their box of voodoo (as he so lovingly calls it) in his lap, as well as a smile on those lips that Hanzo loved.

“You have a good sleep?”

He nodded and held onto the metallic hand Jesse owned. He brought the cold metal to his lips and rested his head back on Jesse’s shoulder. “I love you, koinu.”

Jesse smiled again and just rested his head on Hanzo’s. “I love you too, sugar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I was thinking about how these two nerds would meet and hence why this chapter exists, also angela is a doctor AND a witch


End file.
